In a conventional car door apparatus for an elevator, a door clutch portion which is brought into engagement with landing equipment is provided onto a car-door front surface so as to project toward a landing. Moreover, a door-pocket cover is provided with a notch portion for allowing the door clutch portion to escape at the time of a door-opening operation. Further, a closing plate made of rubber for closing the notch portion when car doors are fully closed is provided to an end of each of the car doors, which is on the door-pocket side. The closing plate is guided by a guide plate provided on the inner side of the door-pocket cover to be curved (elastically deformed) at the time of the door-opening operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-187683 A